


Lukercy Fluff

by Oh_My_Me



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lukepercy - Freeform, PerLuke, lukercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_My_Me/pseuds/Oh_My_Me
Summary: Actual Lukercy this time... Just something that's been sitting in my USB for ages, hope you enjoy. Older!Percy





	1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth wrestled playfully on the ground, laughing as they tumbled around. They were acting like they were children, even though they were actually in their early 20s.

On a blanket a little ways away sat a neatly packed picnic basket, two pairs of glasses, and two packs.

They looked like models, no matter what they were doing, according to some people; the picture perfect couple with the picture perfect life - an understandable assumption, for people who didn't know them very well.

They worked all around the world, Annabeth a renowned architect and Percy, turning out to have an affinity to fashion, a renowned designer. They had all the money they needed and more, and half of their yearly earnings - a few million dollars - went to charity. They had houses all over the world, but their most recent, and so far favourite, residence was a little two story house that had a backyard into a secluded beach in California.

They had been married longer than anyone had known them, and had yet to mention on any talk shows when the ceremony occurred.

They were quiet about their private lives like that.

The reason they were out there, in the middle of nowhere about to start a hike, was because they needed a break before making a huge decision.

See, their life wasn't picture perfect. 

3 years before the current date, when Annabeth and Percy were 20, their lives truly were perfect.

Then there was an accident, a horrible, horrible accident, that left their husband in a coma.

Luke Castellan was 2 years older than them, but, unlike them, had stayed involved with the demigod world, determined to help his half siblings find their place and not let anyone be forgotten. Luke had never had a good relationship with his father, Hermes, and for every misdeed against his children Hermes committed Luke's dislike grew.

When the titan king, Kronos, rose, he saw this, and possessed Luke's body. 

Luke was 'taken down' by a child of the sky god, who was arrogant and selfish and incapable of kindness. Rhea had a kind soul, and saved Luke's life, but because of something this boy did to offend her, Luke was in a coma.

It had been 6 years, and he still hadn't woken up.

Percy and Annabeth stopped their wrestling, Annabeth lying on Percy's chest comfortably. She let her head fall into the crook of his neck. 

"I miss Lu." Annabeth swallowed, and Percy hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"I do too." He sat up, bringing her with him, before shifting her position and standing, her in his arms bridal style. He strode over to the picnic basket, then sat down again. Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, Mr Muscles," Percy chuckled at the nickname. "What are you serving your Queen for lunch?"

"Your loyal servant has prepared all of your favourites."

"Which favourites?" Annabeth stuck her nose in the air, holding in a laugh.

"I'll tell you, once you put your glasses on." Percy picked up the black glasses, slipping them onto Annabeth's face, before pulling on his own. "Now, your majesty, behold," Percy rest his hand on the edge of the cloth covering the basket. "Literally everything we like." He pulled the cover away with a flourish.

 

They burst into laughter, falling backwards.

-

"We've made our decision." Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth, giving her support. "We'll take him off of life support."

Annabeth started crying, and Percy pulled her into his chest, cradling her in his arms. He shed a few tears himself, but nodded at the doctor, who stood by solemnly.

It was time to let go.

-

It had been 3 years since then, and Annabeth and Percy had both changed.

The previous winter Annabeth had cut her hair, leaving it to swing just above her shoulders in pretty curls. She had matured, but so had Percy; his hair was longer, long enough to tie in a topknot. His features had matured too, and there was a scar across his cheek caused in a car accident a year prior, which left him in a coma for a week.

After Luke's death Annabeth and Percy had returned to the realm of the gods, but couldn't bare going back to Camp Half Blood, where they were raised. Instead they lived in New Rome, because, truthfully, they were the children of both of their parents aspects, which was why they were so strong.

When they were 28 they had over 15 bars of service, after completing multiple quests and errands for the gods. This was when the threat came; it was not from Gaea or Kronos, as both were dormant, resting soundly and peacefully, a deal wagered by Percy - the two could rest in peace for as long as they wished, and do what they wanted, as long as they didn't attack Olympus.

They had accepted, of course, because no one could resist Percy.

The war was started by Omega, the End, brother of Alpha, the Beginning.

Alpha agreed to send their soldiers the assist Olympus in the war.

-

Percy and Annabeth were Vice Praetors of New Rome, handling most of the problems that affected people personally, while Reyna handled things that affected the whole of New Rome. They were still considered Vice Praetors tough, so when the leaders of New Rome were called to Olympus for an urgent meeting, it was customary that Percy and Annabeth would attend.

Maybe they also had to go because they were the champions of Juno, which was all their SPQR tattoos claimed; a peacock feather for the goddess they represented.

This meeting would be the first time they saw their parents or any of their old camp friends in years.

"You finally graced us with your presence, Juno." Jupiter frowned at his wife, who scowled right back. 

"My champions and I were dealing with problems within my domain, husband." Honey brown eyes burnt. "I believe that is valid enough reason to be late." Percy and Annabeth were standing at the base of Juno's throne, hands clasped behind their backs.

"You missed the introduction of Alpha's warriors. Each god and goddess has been assigned a single," Jupiter pauses, then became Zeus. "Guardian, I suppose they can be called. They will meet you as you return to your temple."

"I assign my guardian to my champions, as I will not be leaving Olympus." The goddess was quick to respond. Percy frowned. 

"Aunt, I must object. My wife and I do not need a guardian, and even if we did, we are more concerned for your safety than our own."

The gods that hadn't seen Percy for a while were surprised; he sounded more mature, and seemed to actually have merit to what he said.

"And your safety is my biggest concern, nephew, niece." She addressed both of them. "As I stated, I will not be leaving Olympus for a while, and even if my statement turns out to be false, I will be with both of you. You need the protection more than I do, that is the end of it." Percy nodded, briefly to acknowledge this.

"Then that concludes this meeting." Jupiter thumped his bolt against he floor to signal the end of the meeting.

That was the end of that.

-

Annabeth and Percy were sleeping on the couch in the living room of Hera's temple; piled around them were about 10 kids, none of whom were older than 8. When the soldier appeared there he certainly hadn't been expecting that sight.

"What is your name?" Hera glided in front of him.

"I am Scar, m' lady."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Scar." Hera smiled at him, then noticed his gaze drifting towards the couch and chuckled. "My niece and nephew, Annabeth and Perseus. The children are from New Rome's orphanage, I offered to care for them for the duration of the war." Hera smiled fondly. "That is why we were late. Perseus and Annabeth were collecting them."

"Of course." Scar nodded. Hera smiled at him briefly before walking over to her champions. They awoke as soon as her hand touched them, and Scar frowned undetectably.

"Juno, we were sleeping." Percy yawned, rubbing his eyes. "And Beth, where did my glasses go?"

"Pocket." Annabeth yawned widely, sitting up and stretching. Scar realised that they were sitting on the edge of the couch, in front of the children - how had they done that?

Percy, meanwhile, had slipped on a pair of cute rectangular glasses, matching the ones Annabeth was wearing in everything but colour - hers were navy blue and his were black.

"Now that you aren't practically blind, meet Scar." Hera presented him. "And I'm going to go have a spa day with Aphrodite." She smiled. "You two need to go to Camp Half-Blood today, too. And don't," she held up a hand, Annabeth's mouth half open. "Say that you're busy. I know exactly what you have to do today." She sent Scar a look. "If they disappear check here, or anywhere sunny and warm in New Rome. Toodles!" She waved, laughing as she disappeared with a pop. 

Scar blinked as Percy and Annabeth shared a look before bursting into laughter. 

"I told you this is why we're Juno's champions, Annabeth!" Percy smiled. "Hera's way too lax."

"Oh come on, you know you love it when she lets us sleep in. Juno never does." They laughed, smiling at each other, before remembering Scar's presence. "We have a few little errands to run in New Rome. Meet us there?"

"Of course."

"Cool." She flashed a pearly smile, before Percy touched her arm and they disappeared.

-

"Percy and Annabeth are... odd." Scar spoke to Beauty. "They smile and laugh, and it's mostly genuine, but there's always something missing. It's also curious that they bare the mark of Juno, not Poseidon, nor Athena. Neither of their biological parents spoke to them either - like they know that the two want nothing to do with them."

"Heh." Beauty frowned, then, her non-existent ears practically perking, snapped her fingers. "I heard this story ages ago, from one of the newer recruits." She pondered for a second. "I think his name was Will or something. But anyway, he said that Perseus and Annabeth's husband was, like, killed or something by a Greek demigod, and apparently it caused, like, a huge fight between Perseus and Poseidon, and Annabeth and Athena. The gods thought that this guy deserved to die, and Perseus and Annabeth believed that he was fighting for what he believed in, which was, like, the gods not treating their kids well or something. Totally true, by the way. But anyway," she smiled. "After that they left the Greek pantheon, were famous in the mortal world for a while, then reappeared in New Rome, as champions of Juno." She sighed. "Everyone loves them there, too. It's, like, awesome, cause the Greeks totally discarded them, and the Romans went 'ooh, look, they'd be totally cool', and now they're Roman, not Greek. So, like, huge loss for the Greeks. Did you notice they're great eye candy, too? I could totally drool over them all day, but like, I wouldn't let them see me or anything, 'cause then they'd think I was weird and all."

Scar just laughed to himself and let Beauty go on. 

\- 

"Scar is Luke." Percy buried his face in Annabeth's hair. The blond nodded. 

"Totally." 

\- 

Annabeth was kneeling behind the couch, Percy sitting on it with his head back as she braided his hair. He opened an eye as Scar entered. 

"Oh, hey Scar." 

"Good morning." Something soured in their expressions, and Scar briefly wondered what he did. "What are we doing today?" 

"We are going to visit our friends." Annabeth frowned. "You are staying here for a day. Hera may drop by at some point, but it's unlikely. And don't worry, they live on Olympus." She smiled sweetly. "See you tonight."

They disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Scar behind, blinking.

\- 

The room was completely white. It was huge, with white pillars and white tiles and white framed windows that looked onto nothing but white. At the end was a huge throne, where a being sat. This being was God. 

God glared down at the two before him. 

"Your will pay for this, Ethereal." Startling emerald green eyes flicked sideways to meet with crystalline grey, then back to the completely white abyss' that were Gods. 

"We do not care." 

\- 

The gods jumped as they appeared in their thrones, the forced flash obviously the doing of Chaos. 

Said being was growling in the centre of the throne room, above two young adults. They met the beings gaze evenly, standing tall. 

Eyes widened around the room as they took in the huge, pristine white wings upon the two's backs. 

"You have broken the lore." Chaos growled, showing impossibly white teeth as his lip rose slightly. "You know the consequences of breaking the lore." 

"What is the meaning of this?" Hera stood aggressively. "My-" 

"Aunt, we know this may be confusing, but please," Perseus looked up, eyes blazing. "We need to sort something out with his highness." He spoke the title spitefully, almost spitting it. 

"You need not." Chas sneered. "Your punishment has already been decided." 

"Our punishment is not what we broke the lore to avoid." Annabeth looked up, at last. "We broke the law to return our husbands memories, which you stole." Chaos froze. 

"You what? You had no right-" 

"They had a right." Suddenly the fates were there, too. "You told Lukas if he fought for you for 1000 years you would return him here, only to wipe his memories and keep him for the next millennium." Atropos pursed her lips. "It is not just." 

"You created his fate-" 

"You know when someone joins your ranks their fate is out of our control." Lachesis frowned. "Where did we go wrong with you?"

"You did not go wrong!" Chaos was furious, his face becoming a bright ruby.

"We are not here to bicker like children." Perseus spoke, his voice quiet, but resonating through the hall enough to shut everyone up. "We are here to right everything." He looked to Annabeth.

"As the Celestial Being of Knowledge, I revoke the power I gave to Chaos, as a gift on the day he was born, reclaiming my energy." Grey eyes flared brightly. 

"I too, revoke what was gifted to Chaos on his day of birth. As the Celestial Being of Wisdom, I now reclaim what was once mine." Perseus' eyes flared, too. Chaos screamed, clutching his head. 

"No! M-my knowledge, my wisdom- I can't exist without-" 

"As the husband and wife of the Celestial Being of Skill, we revoke what was gifted to you on that day that you were born."


	2. Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual Lukercy this time... Just something that's been sitting in my USB for ages, hope you enjoy. Older!Percy

Kronos had never attacked Olympus.

 

The demigods were left standing around New York, waiting for an attack that never came.

 

They were lucky, because Percy had disappeared, and was never seen again.

 

-

 

3 years later Sally Jackson's ex-husband was imprisoned on the charges of murder, after a recording of him beating his stepson was found, which had been filmed 3 days before the boy was reported missing.

 

Percy was declared dead that same year, and instead of burying an empty coffin Sally had her sons favourite item burnt, and spread the ashes up at the beach in Montauk, alone. She wrote a movie script about her own experiences, a mother losing her child, and it was extremely successful. She was never quite happy, though, and retired to that little cabin on the Montauk beach when she was 50.

 

-

SALLY

-

 

There was a knock at the door, and Sally was quick to stand and answer it. A little girl stood there, smiling sweetly. In her arms was a basket filled with beautiful shells, some even carved into sea horses or fish, while some just had symbols carved into them.

 

"Why hello." Sally smiled. "How may I help you?"

 

"My daddy and I go diving to collect shells, and my other daddy carves them for us. We like to bring people happiness, and I like seeing them smile, so would you like any?" She smiled sweetly, blue eyes shining brightly.

 

"Oh, of course." Sally smiled. "Do you know what these mean?" Sally held up a shell with one of the runes carved into it. The little girl smiled.

 

"That rune gives comfort and happiness." She smiled adorably again. "Would you like it?" She then seemed to realise something, and dug around in the basket until she found a beautiful small green seashell on a necklace. It had the a rune on it too. "This is my favourite." She smiled at it. "My daddy's eyes are this colour, and it always makes me happy to see it. The rune gives eternal happiness, I want you to have it!"

 

"Really?" Sally smiled. "Why thank you, but this is your favourite, I can't take it."

 

"Please." The girl smiled. "It's given me so much happiness I can't thank it enough, and I want you to have it."

 

"Okay. Thank you." Sally smiled kindly. "I never did get your name."

 

"I'm Sally!" Little Sally giggled. "Daddy says he named my after my grandma, but I've never met her." The girls eyes saddened, before brightening again. "I need to go, bye Miss!" She ran off down the beach to where a man had appeared, had curly black hair blowing around her head with the wind.

 

She seashell in Sally's hand was the same colour as Percy's eyes.

 

-

 

Sally sat in the therapy group quietly, pondering.

 

"Do you have anything to share, Sally?" The group leader smiled at her, and Sally breathed deeply. Her decision was made.

 

"The other day, this little girl came up to my doorstep, offering seashells that her dads had found and carved." Sally smiled at the memory. "She was a beautiful little girl, with stunning blue eyes and curly black hair. I thought nothing of it, until she gave me this necklace." Sally showed the necklace. "And said it was the same colour as her dads eyes, that it made her happy and the rune on it gives happiness, then that she wanted me to have it." Sally paused, holding back tears. "Before she left I asked what her name was, and she said it was Sally, that she was name after her grandma, whom she had never met." Sally let out a sob, before stifling it. "My son had these amazing green yes, one of a kind, and they were the same colour as this shell, and she looked so much like him, and ever since all I've been able to think about is that fact that maybe my son isn't dead, and they made a mistake, even when I know they didn't." She was crying now, and someone rubbed her back gently.

 

"This is something good to talk about." The group leader nodded. "When you see something or someone and you think that it _has_ to be them. Has this happened to anyone else?"

 

-

 

Sally was doing the dishes when the sound of something being dropped in her letter shutter. Sally dried her hands, before walking to the door. On the ground was a well wrapped brown paper package, with stamps from almost everywhere covering it. Sally frowned, picking it up.

 

"Sally Jackson, Wherever She May Be." Sally read the words softly, before pulling on the blue string holding it closed.

 

The string fell away, and a leather bound journal stared back at her, on top of a pile of papers and medals and small memorabilia.

 

'Percy Jackson' was written in neat cursive on the first page. Sally bit her hand to stop her tears, before carrying everything to the kitchen table and placing it down. She flicked a few pages in, reading the dates.

 

The 1st of August 2007 caught her attention. That was the last time she had seen Percy.

 

_I spent too long at the auditorium today, and was late home. Mum was there, but I could see Gabe glaring at me from a distance. My arm was still tender from when he broke it last week, and I knew that it'd hurt more tonight. As soon as mum left it happened, and I was right. I think I broke a few ribs._

__

_The teachers asked why mum didn't come to the performance last week, I told them that she was busy - she was, but probably wouldn't have been if she knew that I was performing. She can't know, though, because that was the deal I made. She's getting back in an hour or so, though. I'm leaving for camp tomorrow_

 

The writing abruptly cut off, the rest of the diary empty. Sally was confused, until she turned back to the page and caught sight of the smeared brownish red mark in the opposite page corner. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

 

Percy had had this before he 'disappeared'.

 

Sally let her tears run as she placed the diary aside, moving her eyes to the pile of cards held together with a stressed rubber band. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, before pulling out the first one.

 

The envelope was think cream coloured paper, as was the actual letter when pulled out from it. As she read it, she started to understand who it was who wrote it. Too soon it seemed she was pulling out the next letter.

 

"'Dear Percy,'," she read aloud. "'I didn't expect to receive a response from you, especially after what I did. I'm glad to hear that you don't hate me, even though you should.'"

 

It was harder to understand the conversation without the other half of the story, but there were only Luke's letters there, because those were the letters Percy had kept.

 

He had been in contact with Luke Castellan for 4 years after the elder had left them, and the fondness with which Luke wrote to her son made her heart swell with happiness.

 

It brought her comfort that Percy had found his special someone in this world.

 

-

PERCY

-

When It Happened

-

 

Gabe had been beating him since he was a tiny child, so the punishment for doing the 'wrong thing' wasn't new.

 

It had never been this bad, though.

 

He was struggling to breathe, and every time he took even the shallowest of gasps there was a searing pain in his side. His arm was broken, and he was pretty sure two of his fingers only had crushed bone left. He had lost a lot of blood, too much, but he couldn't stay in that apartment anymore, not with that man.

 

It was near midnight, and he was wandering through completely empty streets. There was blood in his mouth, and his heart hurt every time it beat, though every time it did it was weakening. The streets were getting darker.

 

Sally would be devastated. And he never got to send his letter to Luke.

 

Percy barely felt it as he fell to the ground.

 

Luke would think that Percy didn't care, how could he let him think that...

 

"Percy?!"

 

Percy didn't have the energy to nod, or give any other confirmation.

 

"Shit, Percy, you're going to be alright."

 

The smell of leather and sweat and soft cologne and _home_ enveloped him, and Percy's eyes fluttered closed lightly.

 

He was so tired.

 

"Percy you need to stay a w  a   k    e."

 

Percy fell asleep.

 

-

 

When he woke up, he didn't want to get out of bed. It was warm and comfortable, and it smelt like Luke.

 

"Percy?" The soft voice came from beside him.

 

"'M trying to sleep." His throat hurt.

 

"Percy!" The bed shifted, and suddenly warm arms were wrapped around him. "We thought you were going to die."

 

Percy strained to open his eyes, and they pulled apart. Luke was floating above him, blond hair shaggy around his enchanting blue eyes.

 

"'M tired." Percy's eyes closed again.

 

"Sleep then." Luke went to move away, and Percy snagged his shirt.

 

"Cuddle?"

 

Luke laughed fondly, before lifting up the covers and sliding in next to Percy.

 

"Okay, sure."

 

Percy was already snug, though, and fell asleep before Luke could start the 's'.

 

-

 

"Where is Lukas?!" Kronos frowned. "He should be here."

 

"I don't know, Lord Kronos."

 

Kronos scoffed, before standing from his throne.

 

"He is probably sleeping. I will wake him myself."

 

-

 

Kronos pushed open the doors to Lukas' room, and Ethan prepared himself for the yelling match coming.

 

Kronos stayed silent, though, and Ethan peaked past him.

 

Luke was sleeping, of course. But he was sleeping soundly, without his usual fidgeting, and curled around him was none other than Percy Jackson. The younger looked sickly, though, his skin pale, his chest wrapped in bandages. But somehow, despite his injuries, Percy was smiling, with a peaceful expression across his features.

 

"I have not seen my grandson that peaceful since he was 4 years old." Kronos spoke softly. "I will leave them." The titan turned on his heel, and walked away.

 

Ethan shut the doors behind him.

 

-

 

Percy and Luke woke up at the same time, as the painkillers were starting to wear off, and Percy whined softly. This woke Luke up.

 

"What's wrong?" Luke rubbed his eyes.

 

"My chest hurts." Percy clenched his jaw, and Luke reached across to the bedside table. Popping two tablets from their packet, he manoeuvred Percy so the younger was lying between his legs, leaning back on his chest.

 

"These'll help the pain." Luke helped Percy drink from the cup of water, before placing it back on the table.

 

After waiting 5 minutes for the painkillers to come into effect Percy sighed.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I found you half dead on the side of the road. I think I should be asking you that question."

 

"I think I was late home. But why does my chest hurt so much?" Luke sighed, letting his arms casually envelop Percy, then resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

"It wasn't good."

 

-

 

"Luke is here to see you, M' Lord." Kronos nodded.

 

"Let him in."

 

The doors swung open, and Luke entered. Beside him was Perseus Jackson, supported by Luke, and limping on his other leg.

 

"Lord Kronos." Luke bowed as much as he could.

 

"Grandfather." Percy nodded, face carefully blank.

 

"If I ask what happened," Kronos paused.

 

"I'll tell you the same thing as always." Luke didn't expect Percy to answer, but he did. "My mother made a bad choice, and I'm saving her from the consequences."

 

"You could have avoided this, Perseus."

 

"I could have left my mother to be beaten by that horrid excuse of a man. I wasn't going to let that happen."

 

"Well, I give you the offer again; my children hate me, my parents see me as a way to victory. I believe you are my final chance, would you like to train with me?"

 

"My peers envy me, my family sees me as a way to victory." Kronos seemed surprised. "I accept your terms, Grandfather, but you must accept mine."

 

"Of course." Kronos inclined his head. "They are?"

 

"If you attack Olympus the world stays unharmed, unless those harmed are bad people. If you can't follow those rules Olympus is left alone."

 

"That seems perfectly reasonable." Kronos smiled a rare smile, and Luke noticed now that it was almost identical to Percy's. "I believe Luke is confused. I'll leave you two." Kronos breathed deeply, before he disappeared.

 

"What were you two talking about?" Luke helped Percy over to a couch, setting him down gently.

 

"You have to promise that no one but you will know."

 

"Of course." Luke nodded. "I swear it on the Styx."

 

"Thank you." Percy smiled softly. "But after I sleep."

 

Luke didn't have time to object, as Percy was already asleep.

 

-

LUKE

-

Present

-

 

Percy and Sally were sleeping on the couch when he got home, curled around one another contentedly. He took Sally to her room, laying her down and tucking her in with an ease that came naturally. When he went back to get Percy the younger had rolled over, arms wrapped around himself as he shivered.

 

Gently touching his husbands forehead, Luke sighed. As much as his husband loved the water, he always seemed to forget that if it as too cold when he went swimming he'd get sick, easily, too..

 

Percy shifted closer to Luke as he was picked up.


	3. Poseidona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of the start of a story, we're it's building towards full scenes of them being together as friends then a couple, later, but otherwise just building background and Percy struggling.

-2014-

Percy Jackson didn't have friends at school; that was a known fact. You may be unpopular, but you weren't Piggy Jackson. it was a rather general story: he was fat, because he was fat he got bullied, when he was bullied he got sad, when he got sad he ate; it was a continuous loop of pain and suffering.

 

When they had reached Freshman year, it got worse; their local schools, of which there were two, amalgamated into one high school for everyone. Meaning when you reached Freshman year there were twice as many people; for Percy that meant twice as many tormentors.

 

-

 

2 weeks into the school year Percy didn't show up; people started fretting, even though they hated him, because they had beaten him up one Friday, and hadn't seen if he made it home. Hell, he could have been dead!

 

He didn't show the next day.

 

Or the next.

 

-2018-

Him

 

He was wearing his cashmere sweater; the navy blue V-neck one, over his white shirt. It was weird, wearing warm clothes - weird being in cold weather, after the warmth of home. Home. When had it become that? When had it changed from 'dads' to 'home'? He isn't really sure.

 

He looks around the school yard, at the familiar and unfamiliar faces. Some he could name easily, others were lightly hazy; that was normal, though. It smelled like freshly cut grass, and just the slightest bit of salt, wafting over from the sea - at least that hadn't left him.

 

He resumes his travel to the Office, weaving though people easily; crowds here are nothing compared to markets at home, when it seems like everyone in the city is in the small square. As he enters the office he pauses to take off his bag and pull out his small case; in here it smells like paper and carpet, but that's barely new. He puts in his hearing aids, wincing slightly as they squeak, the volume too loud. He spends a few minutes adjusting them, delaying the inevitable.

 

When he can't procrastinate any longer he turns and heads for the desk.

 

"Hi," he says, offering a smile. The office lady, Lou-Anne, looks up and blushes, of all things! 

 

"Oh- oh, hello, dear," she stutters, offering a shy smile back. "How can I help you?" He feels like laughing, because A) ew, she's like 3 times his age, and B) he really isn't interested in women.

 

"My names Perséfs-" she blinks at him blankly, making him sigh. "Right, sorry; Perseus Neptune. Haven't used that in a while," he laughs awkwardly, leaving out that he hasn't ever actually said that name in English before. Lou-Anne has a moment of clarity; her jaw drops.

 

"Percy?!" She looks about ready to faint. "Your name has changed; oh, of course, I heard you were back in town! Here," she stands and bustles to another desk, retrieving a pile of things. "School map, but I doubt you'll need that, class schedule, ah, then some things for your mother? Father?" Lou-Anne looks to him in question.

 

"Father; he should be contacting the school later to give you our details and stuff. His name is Poseidon Neptune, but he, being incapable of remorse or embarrassment, will introduce himself as Poseidóna Poseidona; yes, his parents had a good sense of humour." Something he's heard way too many times.

 

"Oh, that's amazing! How do you say your name?" As usual, small town people wanting culture shocks. He smiles, almost tightly.

 

"Perséfs Poseidóna. Is this everything I need?" He's already walking off, though, and barely hears her 'yes' in response as the door slams behind him.

 

-

 

His fist slammed into the punching bag, hard; little clouds of dust puffed off with each hit. He was sweaty; he had been doing this for a long time now, longer than he should have, but it felt good, being able to actually do something. Better than he had felt in a long while.

 

He wasn't sure he was ready to head back into that hellhole. 

 

But, alas, they were already there. There wasn't any going back, only forwards and into the unknown.

 

He finally stopped his assault on the bag, breaths short and fast; he paused, pressing his forehead against the bag, closing his eyes to ward off the memories he could feel coming. The leather was cool against his skin, and soothed him ever so slightly. A hand gently touched his shoulder, heedless of the sweat as another one joined it, spinning him, engulfing him in a tight embrace. 

 

He hadn't realised he was crying. A soft pair of lips touched his forehead, mouthing words of comfort into it. 

 

They stayed like that for a long time.

 

-

 

He heads towards his first class; there's still a good 10 minutes until school starts, meaning there should be no one in there except the teacher, and the noise of hundreds of teenagers reuniting with people after holidays is making his ears hurt. AP English is in one of the older classrooms, with a chalkboard instead of a whiteboard and only small windows. There's asbestos in the ceilings; the reason why the building is being knocked down in a couple of months and rebuilt. 

 

"Oh," the teacher looks up, and smiles. "You're early. Are you Perseus?"

 

"Yeah," he says, offering a smile back. "Sorry, uh, call me Perséfs, please; nobody calls me 'Perseus' anymore." He laughs lightly, earning a smile from the teacher. 

 

"Sure. I'm Mr Blofis, by the way. Your English is good; I was told you were from Greece?" He laughs slightly, and Mr Blofis gives a small, sheepish smile.

 

"I lived in America for a while when I was younger; I only moved back to Greece because my family shuffled around a couple ears ago. Child custody and all." The easy opt out, but better than explaining. "What're we doing today?"

 

-

 

He had taken to walking as soon as he was able to; the area around their house was steep and rocky, but there were trails weaving up to the top of all the knolls. He didn't really notice when it stopped being walking and started becoming slow jogging, then running. He didn't realise when it went from taking him two hours to 1 and a half, then 1, then 45 minutes.

 

It was just small progressive things as he healed, that he brushed off as gaining his sense of balance back, or as weening off the medication, or anything really, aside from getting fitter, or losing weight - because he was Piggy, and he'd always be Piggy, no matter what others said. 

 

He still wore baggy clothes, still hid when he could, and always avoided meeting new people. His cousins seemed to be willing to let him have that; Nico and Thalia never forced him to leave his shell, but refused to let him fester. That was why it was such a shock when Thalia went up to him and said, stated, "I'm meeting my friend today; you're coming with."

 

He tried to protest, but Thalia refused to have a bar of it.

 

-2016-

Luke

 

Luke really dislikes it when Thalia's late; they don't often get a chance to meet outside their groups' big meetings, during which they're both occupied. It's frustrating, seeing how close their friendship is. 

 

"Oi, Luke!" Thalia calls, prompting Luke to turn; the dark haired girl is wearing her infamous 'Death to Barbie' shirt, a favourite that Luke doubts she'll ever get rid of; something seems off, though. Luke realises quickly that it's the boy at her side; he doesn't think he's met him before, which is odd, because fuck, he's gorgeous. From what Luke can see, anyway; this stunning, beautiful boy is wearing a baggy jumper and loose jeans, his head down. Thalia pulls to a stop at Luke's table, falling into her seat; the boy follows suit, taking the chair across from Luke. "Luke, this is my cousin, Percy-"

 

"Perséfs," he says quietly. "We've talked about this, Thalia."

 

"Geez, okay. Cheer up, gloomy; look at the sky, it's stunning today!" Completely out of character, compared to her usual dark almost macabre self. 

 

"Yeah, yeah," Perséfs - Percy - says, looks away, out to the market. "Why did I need to come, Thalia? I was going to ride Blackjack; seeing as I'm here, though, and I know where you'll be-"

 

"You aren't going anywhere," Thalia interrupts. "Perce, you've barely gone out in 2 years; being home schooled doesn't mean you can pretend the world doesn't exist." She flicks the side of his head, and he sighs. "Plus, Luke's cool-"

 

"You used to say that about Jason, too," Percy spits, and whoa, that escalated quickly. Thalia visibly recoils, and Percy goes on, "and look where that landed me."

 

"Perce, I'm so, so-" Percy scowls at Thalia, and reaches up to his ears, pulling out hearing aids and shoving them into his pocket. "Oh my gods, Percy, c'mon!" Thalia waves a hand in front of his face, then groans. "Shit," she cusses. "I shouldn't have said that. On another hand, seeing as Percy's going to ignore me for the next hour, I suppose I should explain."

 

Thalia tells him about where Percy came from - America, but he grew up here before his parents split - and why he returned - he got hurt pretty bad, and his dad pressed charges on his mother for not addressing problems with the school, saying she wasn't fit to care for a kid - and then why he was home schooled - he used to get bullied really bad, and Poseidon didn't think it'd be good for him to be thrust into that kind of environment again, oh, and he's almost deaf, and still can have bouts pretty bad vertigo or nausea - and why he was there - he's so much better physically, but he isn't around people enough, and he's getting worse, Luke.

 

She doesn't go into detail - Luke doesn't know how Percy got hurt, or how bad his injuries were, or how long it took him to properly heal; all Luke thinks he really needs to know is that Percy has lost all of his confidence, and any sliver of self worth. 

 

Luke decides he's going to fix it.

 

-

 

The next time Luke sees Percy it's while the latter is running. Luke has always known that there's someone who jogs around the trails every day, but he hasn't ever noted who until he's with little old Hestia, the old woman who lives in a hut by the beach, and suddenly Percy's jogging past. He watches him go, blinking. 

 

"Oh, look, Perséfs is out again," Hestia smiles warmly. "Why don't you go keep him company, Lukas?"

 

It's more of an order, so Luke smiles and sprints after Percy, before falling into step beside him. Percy casts his eyes to Luke, frowning, and wow, his eyes are green. He continues jogging; Luke does too.

 

-

 

Luke quickly discovers that Percy runs without his hearing aids; he then proceeds to bitch to his friend until she tells him that Percy knows ASL, and to learn it or suck it up about talking to Percy. Luke, unwilling to give up so easily, learns basic ASL in 2 months. The next time they meet for lunch he and Percy only talk in signs: an effective revenge, as Thalia's ASL is rusty. 

 

Luke doesn't realise it, but everyone else does; they fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Within a few weeks they become Luke-and-Percy, and suddenly Percy isn't so lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't really anywhere near finished, but it's something. :)


	4. Um...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, honestly. Enjoy. (Hopefully)

Luke looked ragged as he practically ran into the throne room. Kronos looked to Luke, then the boy in Luke's arms.

 

"That is my grandson." Kronos would recognise the aura anyway. "You have captured him-"

 

"Heal him." Luke's eyes were wide. "You have to heal him!"

 

"He is the leader of our enemy-"

 

"You don't get it!" Luke knelt, placing down the dark haired boy in his arms. "If he does it, I do it, too. If he dies, I die. You can't let him die, he doesn't deserve-" Luke looked at Kronos with pleading eyes, and the titan blinked.

 

-

 

"You are marked." Kronos nodded to the tattoo on Luke's back. The young man turned and flashed him a smile. 

 

"I got it with my fiancé - a deal we made as kids. 'Eger sen yapmak o bunu'." Luke smiled. "If you do it I do it."

 

-

 

Kronos let his own eyes widen.

 

"Rhea, heal him."

 

His wife eyed him suspiciously, before extending an arm. A green mist sparkled towards the sea's son, wrapping around his body, wrapping around his torso. His back arched, and he screamed.

 

It was over in a few moments, and green eyes fluttered open, though they were drooping heavily.

 

"Hey Lu." Kronos frowned, and inhaled sharply as he was pulled into the past again.

 

-

 

Luke's phone rang loudly. He glanced to Kronos, who nodded, before answering it.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Lu, they're putting me under." There was panic in the voice, fear of the unknown. 

 

"What? But it isn't meant to happen for-"

 

"They bumped up the schedule. I'm going in in 5 minutes." Luke's blue eyes widened. 

 

"You're meant to have another 5 months."

 

"I love you, Lu." The other man started to cry, and Luke clutched the phone tightly. 

 

"I love you, no matter what. Don't you ever forget that!"

 

"I won-" His voice faded, as if the phone had been wrenched away.

 

"This call has been compromised. Have a good day." There was a beep, and Luke's phone fell to the table.

 

-

 

"Percy, you're okay!" Luke pulled him into a crushing hug, which the younger returned as best he could. "You're okay." Luke was on the verge of crying.

 

"I'm tired." Percy yawned, and Luke smiled at him.

 

"Go to sleep, angel."

 

"Mmh." Luke pressed a kiss to Percy forehead, and then he was asleep, just like that. Luke stood, easily carrying the other mans weight. Kronos noted that said man was severely underweight.

 

"Perseus is only meant to be 15." Rhea tilted her head slightly. "Or have you managed to deceive everyone with a simple spell?"

 

"The magic that surrounds the child is not of spell origin." Hecate let her eyes glow, before freezing. "They went extinct millennia ago." Luke turned his gaze to her.

 

"His magic is his own, and he s truly 21. The reason everyone knows him as a 15 year old is because they moved his soul from this body to that body, which is why he was dying; they rushed the procedure, which caused a magical fault of sorts, which in turn caused his body to fight back, damaging his essence." His gaze challenged the goddess, who tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. 

 

"You know more than you have claimed to."

 

"And Percy knows more than me, because it's his life." Luke rolled his eyes. "I just get the second hand stuff. I'm not magical in any way."

 

"Aside from the fact that you have chained the only remaining angel in existence?" It had escalated quickly. Luke growled.

 

"He is not chained, we are bound. I am his husband as much as he is mine. If he decides that he wishes to return to a castle in the sky where no-one remains, he may go."

 

"May I ask what you two are discussing?" Kronos interfered before it could escalate any farther.

 

"Lukas here has been hiding his true nature from us." Hecate's swirling emerald eyes scanned Luke. "He is a damned soul."

 

"I am a demon. For the goddess of magic you are fairly uneducated on terms."

 

"Please, correct me." The Titaness challenged him, and Kronos was surprised to see Luke's eyes flash a deadly red. 

 

"A damned soul is someone who was born then sinned. A demon is a being whom is born of sin."

 

"And your little friend her?"

 

"An archangel." Luke smiled harshly. "As you are clearly so clueless, he is a pure soul. An angel is someone who was born mortal and never committed a sin."

 

"So you are saying that you two are polar opposites." Rhea raised a brow, and Luke nodded.

 

"Which is why he was put under. We were never supposed to meet, but he was left alone in a place that is meant to be heaven. They were torturing him, punishing him for something his family did."


	5. His Majesty King Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty Wattpad level shit. Sorry.

The door slammed behind him, but he didn't flinch. He kept walking, even as he got half way down the street and it started to rain. He ignored the stares, shrugged off people who tried to stop. He didn't shiver as the wind hit his chest, which his shredded top failed to stop. He kept walking.

 

Blood trickled from where the word USELESS was carved into his arm.

 

-

 

Olympus was in turmoil. A war was approaching, and no one knew where Perseus Jackson had gone. 

 

-

 

Halfway across the world, in a throne room not that unlike that of the Grecians, was a cowled assassin, awaiting orders.

 

Kirian stood behind the throne of Gaea, his hands clasped behind his back. His head was bowed, causing the cowl of his black cloak to shadow his face. The others in the room, Tartarus, Ouranos, Nyx, and Erebus, had not yet seemed to notice him - he knew, of course, that they had. As the end of the meeting came to a near, Tartarus addressed his wife.

 

"Gaea, if I may ask, why did you see fit to bring Kirian to the meeting? Is there a reason you might need his assistance?" Tartarus had been the one to train with Kirian as he improved his gun skills, meaning they were on a first name basis.

 

"He has some..." Gaea searched for an appropriate word. "Errands, to run."

 

"Those being?" Ouranos raised an eyebrow.

 

"Olympus has waged war on my son, Kronos, thus meaning myself also. Kirian is sending a message to them, which they would not understand the seriousness of unless delivered by mouth."

 

Nyx narrowed her galaxy eyes.

 

"You mean to say, sister, that you are sending him to intimidate them." She chuckled.

 

"If I may speak?" Kirian politely spoke, his voice quiet and smooth.

 

"Of course, Kirian." Erebus nodded at him.

 

"Chaos has sought fit to send her," the assassin chuckled, "minions, to help the Olympians. I just wanna say hi." He smiled sweetly, eliciting a dark chuckle rom Gaea.

 

"Go on, Kirian. Their meeting has been called. I'll be watching over you."

 

He brought his fist to his heart, bowing. He stood proud then, flashing dark green, glowing irises at the Primordial.

 

"I'll do you proud, Milady."

 

-

 

Back on Olympus the gods and soldiers of Chaos were in the middle of a meeting.

 

"Chaos' soldiers will help train the demigods, then. Is that al-"

 

Zeus was cut of by a dark chuckle from the doors to the throne room.

 

Artemis noticed the Commander of Chaos tense, tightening his grip on the golden sword at his waist.

 

"Who is it that dares to interrupt the council?!" Zeus growled the words, his face contorting.

 

"I have come to deliver a message." The voice was monotonous.

 

"From who?"

 

"Gaea."

 

Everyone froze, except for the soldiers of Chaos.

 

"What?" Poseidon barely breathed the word.

 

"My mistress wished for you to know that waging a war on her son is waging a war on her, and waging a war on her is waging a war against all of her siblings."

 

"Kirian." The Commander growled the name, making the mysterious man laugh. "Since when have you been a messenger?"

 

"Alpha, how do you know him?" The famous Beta murmured this to his leader, who ignored him.

 

"Oh, you won't even admit to it?" Kirian barked out a cold laugh. "You put me through all that pain. and you won't even admit to them who you are?"

 

"Look at you, Kirian. You won't even remove your hood."

 

"You know my line of work, Luke." He smiled as gasps rang out across the room. "It endangers my family to show myself."

 

Luke Castellan growled.

 

"Why do you do this?"

 

"Do what?" Kirian sent him a blinding smile.

 

"Put up the façade! This isn't you, Kiri."

 

"Don't call me that." Though there was still laughter to his voice there was anger behind it, as well as a threat.

 

"I'll call you whatever I want to." Before Luke could go on another appeared behind Kirian. It was a girl, with long hair and a silver fox mask over her eyes.

 

"Kirian, she's gone."

 

"What?" The assassin spun to face her.

 

"Lou - she- she's gone."

 

Luke froze.

 

"Since when?" Kirian growled the words.

 

"Five minutes. We need you back to trace the flash."

 

"Okay." Kirian breathed deeply. "We'll continue this another time." He smiled pleasantly before disappearing. The girl hung back, sending a look to Luke.

 

"I would say you caused this, but you already know that." She paused, before her voice hardened. "Luke," she looked him in the eyes. "Lou remembers you. She keeps asking."

 

She disappeared.

 

-

 

The soldiers of Chaos interrogated Luka as son as they returned to their cabin. Zoe Nightshade threw off her hood, growling at Luke.

 

"What the hell was-" She was interrupted by a baby starting to cry in the background. Every single soldier of Chaos spun to see Chaos standing behind the, scowling at the wailing child in her arms.

 

"She's your brat, Castellan. Make her shut up, I have other shit to do." She passed the child to Luke before flashing out.

 

Luke was staring at the wide green eyes staring back at him. The girl was about 5, and her face was framed by waving beach blond hair.

 

"Daddy?"

 

Luke engulfed her in a hug.

 

-

 

The next time they saw Kirian the man was furious. It was on the battlefield, yet there was a flag of truce held above their heads. None of Orders advisors, who were much like Chaos' soldiers, except held in much higher regard by their Lord, wore hoods, with only masks of pure gold to cover their faces, leaving their hair to blow in the wind.

 

Kirian was at their front, beside Order, and what the demigods saw made them freeze.

 

The Assassin of the earth's hair was whipping around his face, and his green eyes glowed with absolute power. The scar that cut across one of his eyes was painfully familiar, especially to the gods who had caused it. 

 

Perseus Jackson was scarred, but he would always strike fear in the eyes of those who betrayed him.

 

-

 

"We have come to you today," Order spoke above the wind, "To ask for a trade."

 

The demigods gripped their weapons.

 

"What are you looking to trade?!" This was Artemis.

 

"My child," Kirian spoke, seeming only to Artemis, "my daughter, the only one I have left, was kidnapped." He looked into her eyes. "I want her back, safe."

 

The goddess' eyes widened.

 

"We have not taken a child!" She seemed appalled. 

 

"I know, Artemis, dear." Order smiled gently at her, calmingly. "But the soldiers of my sister have." His voice hardened. "They stole a child from her bed while her father was gone, because that is how low they are."

 

"What will we get in exchange?" Ethan stepped forward.

 

"I'm handing myself over." Kirian spoke softly, and everyone stared. Order's advisors, who happened to be the assassins of the other primordial. "My daughter is my world, I would prefer to die than leave her in the hands of my Aunt."

 

Zoe Nightshade answered before anyone else could.

 

"Fine. Get the child." Lou was handed up through the soldiers, blindfolded. She was crying, wailing for her father.

 

Kirian rushed forward, taking her into his arms. This was when he stopped being Kirian.

 

For five minutes while he spoke softly to his daughter he was Percy, the one everyone knew. His facial features softened, and the crying girl started nodding. She wiped her eyes, hugging him tightly as he kissed her forehead.

 

"I love you, my angel." Wide blue eyes stared into Percy's, and he pulled his daughter into another tight hug. "Go to your Grampa now. Stay safe."

 

"Yes daddy." She hugged him one final time before running to Order, hiding behind his legs.

 

Then Percy was gone, and Kirian returned.

 

He held up his hands, and a set of golden handcuffs appeared around his wrists. Artemis almost cried as she saw the heartbroken look in that girls eyes when she saw her father getting taken away. 

 

But then the truce was over. 

 

Everyone left, and the goddess watched as she saw the girl, Lou she believed her name was, keep glancing back at her father, right up until Order hoisted her into his arms and they teleported away.

 

-

 

Artemis storms into the room around Kirian's cell, glaring at the guards to make them leave, then slamming the door after them.

 

"Artemis." Kirian speaks softly, glancing up at her briefly, then back at the photograph in his hand. 

 

"Kirian." She greets him in a similar way, the faux anger gone from her features. "Who is that?" She points to the picture, causing him to look from her to it forlornly.

 

"My husband my daughter and I." He bites his lip, tears gathering in his life. "Before everything fell apart." 

 

He passes it to her, and Artemis swallows, looking at it. 

 

Percy looks truly happy, head thrown back in a laugh as Luke sits beside him, smiling widely, holding a tiny Lou in his arms.

 

"When was this taken?" Artemis queries gently; Percy, because it is Percy again, smiles softly as she hands him back to picture. 

 

"A year before everything went pear shaped. I'm sorry that I have to fight against you in this war. I truly am;" he meets her eyes. "I'm sorry that Phoebe and Bianca must too." Artemis swallows, then sighs. 

 

"They won't be fighting me for too much longer."

 

Percy looks up to her, eyes wide. 

 

"Artemis-"

 

"Kirian, I have a right to choose my side; I choose the side that does not kidnap young girls." Artemis walks to the gate, then waves her hand above the lock.

 

It swings open, and Kirian stands. 

 

He offers her a warm smile.

 

"Then come meet the family."

 

He takes two steps to her side, wraps an arm around her waist, then flashes a cocky smile to Zeus as the god forces open the door.

 

Then he whisks Artemis away.

 

-

 

"Why did you do that?!" Artemis slaps Percy's arm softly, and he chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Sorry, had to make it look like I 'stole' you." He rolls his eyes. "Just another thing for Luke to add to the list of things he hates about me."

 

Artemis is about to comment on that, but doesn't get a chance to as 4 people rush over. 

 

Two she recognises as her huntresses, Bianca and Phoebe, the others are Selina and Ethan. Percy smiles.

 

"Artemis, my team; Honey, Eagle, Foxy and Raven. Also known as Alexia, Queen, Tayalin and Damian, or, as you would know them, Bianca, Phoebe, Selina and Ethan."

 

The girls narrow their eyes at Percy. 

 

"Okay, what game are you playing?" Ethan speaks, eyebrow raised. Percy laughs. 

 

"Meet our newest ally, Phoebe Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and Moon; who we have also 'kidnapped'."

 

The girls send Percy a 'really' look, though it's half hearted from Phoebe and Bianca, who are already bombarding Artemis with questions and stories.

 

"Kirian Perseus Dew!" Order enters the room, her mussed, clothes rumpled and a large coffee stain across his chest. "Your daughter-"

 

"Daddy, grandpa didn't give me any chocolate!" Lou beats Order to the chase. 

 

"Grandpa's just mean!" Percy sweeps the girl into the air, blowing a raspberry on her tummy as she giggles.

 

"Traitor." Order crosses his arms, grouching a few metres away.

 

Artemis can't help but laugh, just very softly. Order's eyes flick to her, and he sighs grumpily.

 

"Percy, honestly, I'm getting sick of keeping track of all your escapades." He gestures to Artemis. "Explain."

 

"Kirian kidnapped Artemis." Selina rolls her eyes. "That's what Zeus will be saying, anyway. Ugh, I'm so happy that my mother isn't technically related to him."

 

Percy laughs slightly, before turning his attention to Artemis and Order.

 

"Order, this is our ally, Artemis. We fooled Zeus into thinking I kidnapped her, so if need be we can send her back to gather information. Artemis," he looks to her, "my father, Order - most everyone calls him Bob, because we got sick of saying Order all the time."

 

Phoebe snorts under her breath. "His Majesty King Bob."

 

Bob glares at her, but laughs anyway, though when he talks his voice is almost sombre.

 

"Well then come, Phoebe Artemis, and meet the citizens of Heaven." 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this isn't explicitly Lukercy, and is instead just my own little Lukercabeth fic, but I enjoy reading this one.


End file.
